


Home Alone

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their schedules haven't matched up for a week, the stakeout is interminable and Tony decides to take things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

“Gibbs,” he barked into the phone on the first ring.

“Hey boss,” Tony said chipperly. “How goes the stakeout?”

“Well, DiNozzo, It’s two in the morning and I’m sitting in the car with Ziva watching for a guy who probably went to bed about four hours ago.” Gibbs was never as enthusiastic about stakeouts as Tony was and this one was made worse by the fact that they’d missed the joker making his last buy and now had to tail him until he either shipped out again or needed to resupply.

“Is it cold out there?” Tony asked as if he didn’t know.

“It’s February and it’s pouring rain. What do you think?” Gibbs snapped. He didn’t mind Tony calling to break up the monotony, but couldn’t he think of anything more interesting to talk about than the weather? Which sucked.

“I think you’re cold and bored and need something to help… warm you up,” Tony purred into the phone. “Something better than that damn cup of coffee surgically grafted to your hand. Something harder. Longer…with more energy and enthusiasm -”

Gibbs switched the phone to his left ear, hoping Ziva couldn’t hear Tony. “Don’t you dare, DiNozzo,” he hissed.

Ziva looked over at him, a question on her face. Gibbs shook his head hoping she wouldn’t ask.

“What? Just because I’m in _your_ bed. Naked. Waiting for you to get your ass home when McGee and Effingham take over. So I can warm you up.”

Gibbs shifted a little in the car seat. He should hang up on Tony now before this got out of hand. Or in Tony’s case – in hand.

“Maybe I won’t wait. Maybe I’ll just jerk off now while you listen. Oh damn, just the thought has me hard. Yeah, should I get off now, Gibbs?”

“You do that, DiNozzo –“ Gibbs managed to choke out as he tried to order the blood rushing south to get back where it belonged. He’d meant it to be a threat – ‘you do that, DiNozzo and I’ll slap you so hard you’ll see stars for a month.’ But his voice had caught after the first four words and now it sounded like he wanted Tony to _do_ it. He was trying to regain his equilibrium and control of the conversation when he heard rustling and jostling through the phone. Fuck, Tony was making himself comfortable.

“You _do_ have a kinky side,” Tony said through the line. “Excellent!” More rustling. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a chance to be together with this stupid four-day stakeout and these damn probies Vance saddled us with. I’m thinking it won’t take me long. But that means that when you get home I should be ready for round two.  You know, I haven’t had to jerk off in quite a while. I’ve gotten used to the way your hands feel on me. The way you know how to twist just – there.” Tony’s breathing was hitching as he spoke.

“Tony…” Gibbs tried to stem the words, but as his own pants grew tighter – and as Ziva seemed more and more engrossed in watching the darkened window through the binoculars – he found his mouth drying and the words just wouldn’t come. Common sense said to hang up and read Tony the riot act when he got home, but he just couldn’t. He was bored. He missed Tony. He’d handed over the two pre-FLETC probies to Tony and McGee, which meant there was no way to line up their schedules while this interminable stakeout dragged on.

“God, boss, my balls are… oh…” Tony was panting now and not getting out whole sentences. Gibbs was leaning into the window in a desperate attempt to keep the phone as far away from Ziva as possible. He shouldn’t find Tony calling him ‘boss’ while jerking off that much of a turn on. He wondered if there was a surreptitious way to readjust his jeans without Ziva noticing.

“I’ve missed you this week,” Tony echoed Gibbs own thoughts aloud. “You know that, right?”

“I know, Tony,” Gibbs said, trying to keep his voice level. Trying to make it sound like any other conversation than the one they were having.

“Promise me you’ll fuck me when you get home,” Tony said breathily.

Gibbs coughed to cover the groan that wanted to escape. “Sure, DiNozzo. That… that’s fine.”

“I’ve got the lube. I’ll be ready when you get here. Don’t wake me up, just do it. I want you…” Tony’s breath was coming faster now and Gibbs knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Apparently the thought of Gibbs waking him up by fucking him was really turning him on. It made Gibbs a little more comfortable with the idea and given that he was going to be hobbling in with the hard on from hell, he was pretty okay with skipping the preliminaries. Well, unless this phone call counted as ‘the preliminaries.’

“If that’s what you want,” Gibbs finally answered, hoping, but not at all convinced that Ziva was still as clueless as he wanted her to be. She was a smart girl and ignoring what was going on in the seat next to her, but this wasn’t exactly how he’d ever thought of him and Tony coming out to the team.

“Oh yeah,” Tony moaned, followed by, “Oh yeah, yeah, yeah… Boss!” and then a whole lot of heavy breathing and then a minute later, “Fuck, I had a washcloth, what did I do with it?”

Gibbs laughed. That was so DiNozzo. He wished he was there to see him fumbling around without actually using any energy to get up and look for the errant cloth, face still flushed and eyes at half-mast. “That work for you, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked with a grin he couldn’t quite repress.

“Oh yeah, boss. Big time. I meant what I said. I’ll be ready when you walk in. Just do it.”

Gibbs finally gave in to the need to tug his pants into a more comfortable place. “You mean ‘you’, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean ‘me’,” Tony agreed with a laugh.

“I’ve got about an half an hour before McGee gets here,” Gibbs told him, realizing that Tony probably knew that. Probably had timed the call carefully. Sneaky bastard.

“I’ll be waiting.”

“I know,” Gibbs said on sigh. “I know,” he repeated before snapping his phone shut.

When he looked back again Ziva was watching him with her eyebrow raised. Gibbs refused to rise to the bait. “I’m running to the gas station for a cup of coffe,” he told her as he opened the car door. His mood significantly lighter than it had been for most of his shift he leaned back in before he shut the door, “You want anything?”

Ziva shook her head ‘no’, a slightly stunned look on her face.


End file.
